The Superheroe Job
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: The Legion joins up with the Leverage team to save Ultimate Girl from the sadistic Brainiac 6.


**Yep putting the Legion with all my favorite live action TV shows… anyway here we go. **

Chapter One

Nate's eye caught sight of the strange group of people walking into the bar. The one in the lead looked around as if looking for someone before making their way to a booth. Nate glanced at Sophie then gestured to the group. She nodded lightly and smoothly made her way to the booth directly behind the five.

"Are you sure this is the best idea Brainy?" the rounded one asked in a hushed tone.

"They are the only ones I could find that could help us get to our goal," the thin one with shaggy blond hair said flatly. His green eyes scanned the room again.

"Fair enough," the more muscular male of the group asked.

"Okay, how do we find them?" asked the black haired girl with haunting eyes.

"One of the five is sitting directly behind us," answered the blond girl and everyone turned to look at a rather surprised Sophie.

"Ms. Devaroux? Correct?" the blonde asked watching her with her strange pink eyes.

"Er… yes. You were looking for our business for something?" she asked being caught off guard.

"Yes. We are looking for the "brains" of your operation," the blond boy said in his ever flat voice.

"Yes, of course," she said, standing and making her way over to Nate.

"They are here looking for us. Mentioned something along the lines of needing our help. But they are rather odd the blond girl knew that I was there. Was I really that conspicuous?" she asked.

"Well let's not be rude," Nate said standing and taking his beer bottle by the neck. He walked over to the group of what appeared to be teens crowded around the table.

"So I hear you need our help," Nate said.

"Indeed," answered the blond boy. "My name is Querl Dox, and these are my friends, Chuck Tane, Brin Londo, Imra Ardeen, and Tinya Wazzo. One of our friends was kidnapped and we need your help to retrieve her."

"We don't retrieve kidnap victims…you should go to the police."

"We would except it is a bit hard to believe someone was kidnapped when the victim in question is said to never have existed." Nate and Sophie looked at each other with questions.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"Is there someplace private and secure were we can brief you on what we have so far?" Querl asked.

"Uhh yeah. Yeah sure," Nate said gesturing them toward the stairwell.

000

Hardison was sitting at the table playing on his computer as usual when Nate brought the group of teens into the apartment.

"Hey no, we are not giving tours to kids. No way," he said quickly.

"They are potential clients," Sophie said. "They asked to show us what they knew so far." Parker and Elliot joined the group and everyone took their usual seats. The five teens stood.

"We are here to ask your help in retrieving our friend. We know where she is being held. Now we know you each have an area of expertise and we can match your skill with our own talents but we have a problem getting there with only the five of us."

"Wait rewind. You know about each of us and can MATCH us… ha sorry no, no one can match us," Hardison argued.

"As I was saying," Querl said raising his eyebrow, "We may be able to match your skill but to keep our friend entrapped the captors have enabled some contraption that counteracts our…unique talents." Querl pulled an orb from his pocket and touched one of the three circles adorning it. The orb floated up and formed a holographic map.

"Can you do anything like that?" Elliot asked sarcastically leaning over to Hardison.

"This is where Trina is being held," he said pointing to the center of the building. "Surrounding the room where she is being kept, heavily sedated might I add, they have counter measures for each of us starting with Chuck and ending with Imra. As I said, I should be able to hack the system but I have to physically get near one of their networks."

"Why must you get there physically, can't you and use your skill like Hardison and just hack it from here?" Sophie asked.

"Ordinarily I could hack the systems with little to no problem but unfortunately their systems are based off of one similar to my former system. I have strong notions as to who it is that has Trina and that is why he has access to the knowledge of our skill."

"You keep talking of your skill but never tell us what they are," Sophie argued.

"As I have said, think of each of us as your equals," he said.

"Yes but why?"

"I had hoped we could keep that from you but obviously we must show what we can do. Chuck Tane alias Bouncing Boy, would be the equivalent of Mr. Ford. He usually stands by and watches as we carry out his plans." Chuck gave a small blush and a shrug.

"Brin Londo, alias, Timber Wolf is the equivalent of Mr. Spenser. He was genetically engineered to be the best warrior ever, by his father. Though he took it too far and mixed the animal DNA too much and he sometimes has difficulty reigning in the wolf inside." Brin pulled his hood back to reveal his fur covered face, burning eyes and sharp fangs with pointed ears. They lifted their eyes in surprise but didn't say anything.

"I am known as Brainiac 5, and am the hacker of the group. I am Coluan born and was originally a mechanical being. I have recently become organic but retained my twelfth level intellect," he touched his belt and the glamour vanished to reveal a green skinned boy with three white circles on his forehead and dressed in a purple and black jumpsuit.

"Imra Ardeen, alias Saturn Girl, is like Miss Devaroux. She can get into people's heads. While in Miss Devaroux's case it is figurative, in Saturn Girls case it is rather literal she is a Telepath." The girl in questions eyes glowed a bright pink and Brainy nodded in reply to whatever she had said.

"Tinya Wazzo, alias Phantom Girl, Parker's ahh equivalent. Her talents allow her to go where she needs unnoticed and even through unconventional means. She can literally walk through walls," he said. To demonstrate Tinya faded from view and reappeared on the other side of the room.

"We are members of a group of superheroes from the future, known as the Legion of Superheroes. We were here visiting a friend when a "decendent" of mine kidnapped her. I am not this beings father mind you but he used my mechanics discarded from to revive himself and is known as Brainiac 6."

"Okay but why would he want this other friend of yours?" Nate asked.

"I am not certain but I suspect that it is because she is destined to be with me. He is the next Brainiac and he thinks I am simply and insult to our name. He wants to take her out to bring me out so he can destroy me," he said calmly. The team looked at each other in surprise at his nonchalance.

"And you don't think you attempting to rescue her, you personally, would be a…liability?" Nate asked.

"Most decidedly not. I am the most level headed intelligent member of the Legion and I am entirely capable of reigning in my emotions for this mission," he said. "After all I have to for her."

"Alright. We'll help you," he sighed.

**Well here you go. I hope you like it. R&R**


End file.
